microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Microsoft Teams
|license = Proprietary commercial cloud software|operating system = Microsoft Windows}}Microsoft Teams is a unified communications platform that combines persistent workplace chat, video meetings, file storage (including collaboration on files), and application integration. The service integrates with the company's Office 365 subscription office productivity suite and features extensions that can integrate with non-Microsoft products. Microsoft Teams is a competitor to services such as Slack4 and is the evolution and upgrade path from Microsoft Skype for Business. Microsoft announced Teams at an event in New York, and launched the service worldwide on 14 March 2017.56 It was created, and is currently led, by Brian MacDonald,7 Corporate Vice President at Microsoft. History On 4 March 2016, news broke that Microsoft had considered bidding $8 billion for Slack, but that Bill Gates was against the purchase, stating that the firm should instead focus on improving Skype for Business.8 Qi Lu, EVP of Applications and Services, was leading the push to purchase Slack.9 After the departure of Lu later that year, Microsoft announced Teams to the public as a direct competitor to Slack on 2 November 2016.1011 Slack ran a full-page advertisement in the New York Times acknowledging the competing service. Though Slack is used by 28 companies in the Fortune 100, The Verge wrote executives will question paying for the service if Teams provides a similar function in their company's existing Office 365 subscription at no added cost.12 ZDNet reported that the companies were not competing for the same audience, as Teams, at the time, did not let members outside the subscription join the platform, and small businesses and freelancers would have been unlikely to switch.13 Microsoft has since added this functionality.14In response to Teams' announcement, Slack deepened in-product integration with Google services.15 On 3 May 2017 Microsoft announced Microsoft Teams would replace Microsoft Classroom in Office 365 Education (formerly known as Office 365 for Education).1617 On 7 September 2017, users began noticing a message that stated "Skype for Business is now Microsoft Teams".18 This was confirmed on 25 September 2017, at Microsoft's annual Ignite conference.19 On 12 July 2018, Microsoft announced a free version of Microsoft Teams, offering most of the platform's communication options for no charge but limiting number of users and team file storage capacity.20 In January 2019, Microsoft released an update targeting "Firstline Workers" in order to improve interoperability of Microsoft Teams between different computers for retail workers.21 Features Teams Teams allow communities, groups, or teams to join through a specific URL or invitation sent by a team administrator or owner. Teams for Education allows admins and teachers to set up specific teams for classes, professional learning communities (PLCs), staff members and everyone.22 Messaging Within a team, members can set up channels. Channels are topics of conversation that allow team members to communicate without the use of email or group SMS (texting). Users can reply to posts with images, GIF's and custom made memes. Direct messages allow users to send private messages to a specific user rather than a group of people. Connectors are third party services that can submit information to the channel, some connectors include MailChimp, Facebook Pages, Twitter and Bing News. Calling * Instant messaging * Voice over IP (VoIP) * Video conferencing inside the client software Teams supports public switched telephone network (PSTN) conferencing allowing users to call phone numbers from the client. Meeting Meetings can be scheduled or created ad-hoc and users visiting the channel will be able to see that a meeting is currently in progress. Teams also has a plugin for Microsoft Outlook to invite others into a Teams meeting.23 Education Microsoft Teams allows teachers to distribute, provide feedback, and grade student assignments turned-in via Teams using the Assignments tab, available to Office 365 for Education subscribers.24 Quizzes can also be assigned to students through an integration with Office Forms.25 Category:Microsoft Office